


happiest days

by WattStalf



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically just what if everyone was happy, Children, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Weddings, i needed this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Vanno discovers how difficult it is to pinpoint the happiest day of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this shamelessly fluffy AU for a while, and now that the show is about to come to a close, I finally managed to finish it. Ah, yes, what could have been, in a better world.  
> Details not mentioned: Fratte, Barbero, Tigre, Volpe, and Tronco were groomsmen, and the happy couple still got a Phantom as a wedding gift, which Vanno promptly re-gifted to Tronco. Nero made the best uncle ever.  
> 

He can't decide what the happiest day of his life is. On his wedding day, he's told that it's the happiest day, but that gets him to thinking and he just isn't sure what actually qualifies. After all, he's had a lot of happy days, and Vanno doesn't want to discredit any of the others just because of how special today is. And even though today is very special, he knows that it wouldn't have existed without many other happy days, and while he waits, he thinks about those.

He thinks about growing up with his best friend, and how close he and Nero have always been. Nowadays, neither of them can even remember how they met; as far as they can remember, they've always been together, and they always will be. At this point, he doesn't even remember how he met Fio, but she was so young then that he hardly noticed her, and Fratte had been a baby. It wasn't until they were a little bit older that Vanno started to think about the fact that Fio was a girl, and that she was Nero's little sister.

He was too young to _really_ understand what it meant to be attracted to somebody, but as far as he could tell, she was pretty, and that was enough for him to decide that he was going to marry her. If he married her, then he and Nero would really be brothers, and that seemed like the most important thing at the time. If he could remember the first time he met Nero clearly, maybe that would be the happiest day of his life.

But he can't, and there's more to it than just that part of the story. Growing up with Fio meant that he began to notice her more as an actual girl, and less as the person he had decided to marry for a variety of reasons that had nothing to do with romantic love. She was growing up beautiful, and he wasn't the only one to notice it, but he felt a sort of possessiveness that was somewhere between a crush and still feeling like he was part of her family.

He kept up the bravado from his childhood, always telling her that he would protect her and that they would get married, but now, he said these things in the hope that she would stop seeing them as a joke and give him a serious answer. Still, she only laughed him off, or scolded him, and by the time he realized that he was falling in love with her, he had also realized that she didn't take him seriously at all.

Even so, realizing he loved her was still a happy occasion, and he could consider it the happiest day of his life, but then there's the day when things changed for her. He doesn't know exactly how it happens, but she says it was rather sudden. She says that one day, she stopped seeing him as another one of her brothers, and started to realize how she could always count on him for anything. It was hard for her after that, to suddenly become flustered around someone she had known for so long, and it had been nearly impossible to carry on as normal.

However, the day that she realized she loved him isn't one of his days, so he can't count it as the happiest day of his life either. And the day they finally worked things out the day they finally got together is definitely up there. Though the conversation he had with her father following that, and the conversation they had when he revealed that he planned to propose were both terrifying, the fact that, in the end, Vincent said there was no one else he'd rather have with Fio, means that he remembers both of those days very fondly.

Proposing to her, and watching the tears well up in her eyes as she brought her hands in front of her mouth and gasped, have to rate as well, and the sound of her repeating her answer over and over again in her excitement will always be stuck in his memory. Vanno thinks about it now, and he can't help but smile; it's one of the happiest days of his life for sure, and now they are getting married, and he just can't pick which one is actually the best. Really, he thinks, it must mean he's a very lucky man that he can't decide on the happiest day of his life.

It's a beautiful ceremony, and Fio looks so breathtaking that the tears fall before he can stop them, and he half expects his best man to poke fun at him, but when he steals a glance at Nero, he sees that he is near tears himself. He had insisted on a church wedding, because Vincent couldn't be outside for extended periods of time and because he was a faithful man, and Fio has her arm linked with her father's. Fratte is another one of the groomsmen, and it's nice to have all of her family there, because they've always been a second family to Vanno.

The ceremony goes by in a blur, and before he knows it, they're saying their vows and exchanging rings, and then he's kissing her and it's all being made official. Fio is his wife now, after all these years of loving her and all these years of hoping for something like this. He feels Nero pat him on the back, and reminds himself that they're really brothers now. This family really is his family now, and Fio is his wife.

Perhaps, he thinks, it might be easier to decide on the happiest day of his life after all.

~X~

Five months after the wedding, Vanno once again decides that he can't actually decide on that, however. The past few months were everything he'd hoped they would be, and he settled quite nicely into life with Fio. There were many more happy days- and even a few that weren't so happy, but he always did what he could to make up for those- but when she began to show some telling symptoms, he began to have his suspicions about another serious contender for his happiest day.

Sure enough, it isn't long before Fio tearfully- happily- informs him that she's pregnant, that he's going to be a father. Her family is nearly as excited as they are, and during her pregnancy, Vanno somehow manages to find a way to spoil Fio even more than he normally does.

When their child is born- a baby girl, with Vanno's dark hair and Fio's green eyes- everyone crowds the couple for a chance to see her and it's so nice to have the whole family brought together now that it's grown a little bit more. Staring at his daughter in his wife's arms, and looking at his best friend and brother, and the rest of the family that has accepted him without hesitation, Vanno knows for certain that he can't decide the happiest day of his life.

After all, right now, it feels like this is it, but he knows from experience that there will probably be many more to come.

 


End file.
